


Beacon Hills Horror House: Werewolves

by howsthismylife



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake Wedding, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, horror house, jail booth, school fair, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entrance fee is five dollars. Outside the gym, a poster is posted which reads:<br/>	“Beacon Hill’s Horror House: Werewolves<br/>	$5.oo per head<br/>	Not for the faint heart<br/>	(No, seriously, if you have any heart condition, pregnant, or just simply a scared-y cat then this ride is not for you, might as well go with the carousel (I’m talking to you, Greenberg!). The management will not be responsible for any physical harm, fainting, shat pants, or cardiac arrest.)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon Hills Horror House: Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> this is a late valentines day fic.
> 
> i came from a country when we celebrate school fairs we have different rides and booths, like a mini carnival.
> 
> this is not beta-read so sorry for the errors.

Beacon Hill’s Horror House: Werewolves

DAY 1

The preparations are done, the school’s oval field transformed into a mini carnival complete with different rides: a mini Ferris wheel, a carousel, and a mini rollercoaster. Stiles doesn’t know how the school managed to fund these rides but he isn’t about to complain about it. The banners are posted, flyers distributed, and the students are all excited. In fact everyone seems ecstatic about this year’s foundation day. BHHS’ foundation day(s) stretches for three days filled with activities and different events different classes have came up with. It starts on February 13 – 15, and this year Stiles and the gang have come up with “Beacon Hill’s Horror House: Werewolves” which is located at the school’s gym which they converted into their version of a haunted house complete with lighting, smoke machines, and sound effects. At first they didn’t have any fund for that kind of elaborate design but with the help of their rich friends, Lydia and Jackson, their project came to life.

            The entrance fee is five dollars. Outside the gym, a poster is posted which reads:

            “Beacon Hill’s Horror House: Werewolves

            $5.oo per head

            Not for the faint heart

            (No, seriously, if you have any heart condition, pregnant, or just simply a scared-y cat then this ride is not for you, might as well go with the carousel (I’m talking to you, Greenberg!). The management will not be responsible for any physical harm, fainting, shat pants, or cardiac arrest.)”

            All in all Stiles is proud of the outcome of their booth. It was his suggestion after all. Although Derek isn’t 100% on board with using his beta’s as actors in the horror house, especially when they need to be shifted to their beta forms. “They won’t even recognize it’s real! It’s a Horror house, Derek. They’ll think its all prosthetics and stuffs. Also there’s a dark lighting so no one would suspect,” he said the night before the event. It took a lot of persuading from Stiles until Derek finally caved in. Stiles promised to wear that new lingerie Derek bought him for Christmas. That lingerie thing was a joke according to Derek but Stiles didn’t hesitate pulling that card in times of desperation. And by the look on Derek’s face when he suggested it means that Derek didn’t mean the gift as a joke as he was telling himself to.

            “Welcome students and guests to Beacon Hills High School foundation day! We hope you have a great time with us, try different rides and activities, eat food prepared by our own students, and just generally have fun!” the P.A announces. There’s this P.A booth Danny has come up with. With Valentine’s day just around the corner you can dedicate any song, say anything to someone, anonymous or not, with just a fee of 1 dollar. Stiles thinks he’ll spend 20 bucks to play ‘What you want’ by Spice Girls just to mess with everyone. The announcement starts the day and everyone cheers.

            “Alright guys! Let’s get this show started and earn some money!” Stiles says and everyone cheers. Even Jackson—who he thinks is actually going to enjoy hearing people scream and watching people throw up their lunches.

            He peaks outside of the gym and there’s already a line forming. He smiles at Allison who is manning the ticket booth and she smiles back. This is their last year at BHHS and they mean to make the most out of it.

            Just as he planned, he excuses himself since he will not be doing most of the scaring and goes to the P.A booth and puts a 20 on their desk. “I want you to play ‘What you want’ by Spice Girls 20 times.” He hears a groan from someone and turns to find Danny standing beside him.

            “Stiles, please don’t do this,” Danny says.

            “Why not?” he says, “It’s our last year.”

            “Do you really want to be remembered as the guy who played Spice Girls 20 consecutive times at the school fair?” Danny quirks his brow. He knows Stiles isn’t going to back out so he sighs and takes the money, turns to his colleague and say, “Do what he says,” and to Stiles he says, pointing a finger at him, “This is the last of this, Stiles,” and turning back to his colleague he says, “If anyone asks for the same thing tell them one song at a time, no repeats, and if they refuse and reasons call me and I will hunt them.”

            They play the song and he smiles. Everyone seems to know the song and sings along, he smirks because they don’t know what’s coming. Before he goes back to the gym he takes a quick stroll around the field, looking at different kiosks the students placed, there are different kinds of food that Stiles would very much like to try: a group of students are selling Takoyaki’s and if you haven’t had Takoyaki’s before then you’re missing out, some are selling burgers and fries and all the American staple foods, some sells hotdogs, and there’s even a salad bar next to a milkshake stall.

            He’s checking out the Ferris wheel thinking about Derek and him riding it later when someone taps on his shoulder. He turns and is faced with a guy dressed in a black collared shirt. “Uh, hey?”

            “Sorry sir, but that shirt is not allowed in school grounds,” the guy says.

            “What do you mean my shirt isn’t allowed?” he quirks a brow at the student, “I wear this all the time!” he says, “Well not all the time but you get what I mean.”

            “I’m sorry sir but you’re gonna have to come with me,” the guy says and pulls a goddamn handcuff.

            “Whoa, what are you doing?” he flails but the student grabs his hands and cuffs him. Stiles protests and the guy start to drag him away from the Ferris wheel. People start looking at them and Stiles can’t help but be confused. He doesn’t have an idea on what’s happening. They walk and walk towards the right end of the field where Stiles sees a makeshift jail made from woods painted with red and immediately Stiles knows what’s happening. He’s being dragged to the Jail booth. He remembers seeing one of its flyers pinned at the bulletin board but didn’t pay much attention to it.

            “Name?” one of the guy asks when they reached the booth. He tells his name and the other guy writes it down on a log book. Then the guy who handcuffs him un-cuffs him and leads him inside the makeshift jail. There, too, are others inside, one gripping the handle bars pleading to let him out because he needs to pee, another one is talking over to his phone, while some sits on the ground as if waiting to be bailed out.

            “Wait, how long do I have to stay here?” Stiles asks one of the jail guards, “Because I have a booth of my own to attend to.”

            “Someone has to bail you out for 10 bucks,” one of the guards answers, “You can call anyone to bail you out. If you aren’t bailed for an hour we’ll let you go.”

            “Huh,” he huffs. So it’s either someone bails him out for 10 bucks or he stays inside for an hour. Lydia is going to kill him. By this time ‘What you want’ is playing for the third time and he hears a collective groan from everyone including the guards. Well at least he gets to annoy everyone.

            “So, do you guys randomly catch people or what?” he asks.

            “We decide on what clothing is forbidden to wear. If you’re wearing it and we see you we have to catch you.”

            “So, what clothing is not allowed today?”

            “Any shirt with superheroes on it,” the guard says, “Logo, picture, or a comic page, just anything with superheroes.”

            Just like that, Stiles looks down on his shirt and realizes he’s wearing his favorite Batman shirt. He looks over at his inmates and sees those wearing shirts with Captain America’s shield imprinted on it, a shirt with the words ‘The Hulk’ on it, a purple shirt with Hawkeye’s mask on it, and a shirt with a Superman logo on it. He calls Lydia.

            It goes into voicemail so he tries Allison which does the same. The horror house must be doing well for Allison and Lydia not to pick up their phones. He didn’t have any choice because Danny will not surely bail him out from the stunt he pulled, so he calls Derek instead.

            ‘What you want’ just fades and he can hear everyone sigh in relief which turns into a groan when ‘What you want’ starts playing again for the fourth time when Derek answers. “What.”

            “Can you bail me out of jail? I kinda need to go back to the booth,” he says over the phone and he can hear Derek shuffling.

            “Why are you in jail?” Derek asks. Stiles hears the click of the door and running footsteps, “What did you do this time? God, your dad’s going to be pissed.”

            _Oh._ “Oh!” he jumps, “Relax, Der-bear, I’m at school and there’s this jail booth and apparently my awesome Batman shirt isn’t allowed so they put me in jail. Its 10 bucks and I’m going to pay you later.”

            He hears Derek curse on the other line. There’s silence for a second before Derek speaks again, “Okay, I thought you did something stupid, _again._ I’ll be there in 10.”

            “You have so much confidence on me, Derek,” he rolls his eyes but smiles, “Cool, thank you! You’re awesome!”

            He hangs up after that. The guy beside him is staring at him sadly. “Boyfriend?” the guy asks and Stiles nods. “I don’t have my phone with me so I’d have to stay here for an hour.”

            “Can’t we bail ourselves out?” he asks aloud.

            “No,” the guard on duty says without even looking up from his phone. He sits down, pulls out his phone and plays some games. 10 minutes to him is long enough to make his skin crawl so he figures to spend his time draining his phone’s battery.

            Stiles hears someone shout “WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYING WHAT YOU WANT OVER AND OVER AGAIN?” when Derek calls him. He chuckles, makes a mental note that it takes 7 ‘What you want’ to break someone’s sanity, and answers, tells Derek where the booth is and waits for his boyfriend. His phone beeps and reads a text from Danny.

Danny: We’ve been getting threats. I’ll give you your money back. You suck.

To which he laughs at and replies: We’re not even halfway there yet!

Danny: I hate you and I hope you rot in the jail booth.

Stiles: How’d you know I was here?”

Danny: Derek.

And right then Derek comes into view with his brows furrowed and his lips frowned. Stiles waves at him and smiles and Derek rolls his eyes. The guard on duty stands up immediately upon noticing Derek’s arrival. Poor guy. Derek bails him out and Stiles says his goodbyes to his fellow inmates.

“Mind telling me why Danny gave me 13 dollars?” Derek asks once he and Stiles are walking back towards the gym.

“Oh, that must have been my change,” he says. And as if on cue ‘What you want’ stops playing and someone speaks on the microphone and says, “We apologize for that litany of ‘What you want’ you can blame Stiles Stilinski for that. We promise not to take any ridiculous request in the future,” and then Ed Sheeran starts playing through the speakers. The collective cheer from the student is almost comical.

“Do I wanna know?” Derek asks.

“Probably not,” he says and he links their hands together.

 

When he reaches the gym he wasn’t expecting the line to extend to the parking lot. Stiles goes inside with Derek and Lydia immediately pounces on him, “Where the fuck have you been?” she looks at Derek and gives him a nod before dragging Stiles to the ticketing booth, “You’re going to help Allison, Danny’s already here helping with the effects. Have you seen that line? By the end of the day everyone would be exhausted and you still managed to have a stroll with your grumpy of a boyfriend?”

            “I was at the jail booth, Derek bailed me out,”

            “I don’t care! Just work,” she shoves him next to Allison who seems grateful for the extra hand.

            “Someone vomited on section C,” Allison says.

            “Eww, who cleaned it?” he says, “I hope it was Jackson.”

            Allison chuckles and Stiles can feel his boyfriend skulking from behind so he turns to him and says, “Why don’t you go and help the others?”

            Derek just raises an unimpressive brow at him that says ‘I’m the Alpha’ which he thinks is enough to make Stiles back off. “C’mon now, all you have to do is stand and scare people. You’re already good at that.”

            When Derek still refuses to do anything he pulls one of his trump cards, “I’ll try that new position you want if you go and scare people for money,” he whispers, just loud enough for Derek to hear, as he was giving someone his ticket. When he hears Derek huffs a “Fine,” he chuckles. It may seem like he’s bribing his boyfriend with sex but it’s not the whole case. Partly, yes, but he also knows that Derek will not do anything if he truly doesn’t want to. So, Stiles gets what he wants and gets awesome sex afterwards. It’s a win-win.

            They have to pause their operation when it reach noon.  Most of the people from the line opted to wait, it’s only an hour break, and some of them have already eaten lunch. The gang goes to the field and has lunch. After their lunch their booth will run for another 3 hours before closing so that they’ll have the remaining day to themselves.

            Word of their horror house spreads fast and everyone starts talking about it: how the staff has amazing prosthetics, makeup, and special effects (lightning courtesy of Kira), and how it’s really different from any other horror booth they have been to. Stiles is proud of the outcome. According to Lydia that morning they have made a total of 450 bucks which was astonishing because it meant that that morning there had been 86 people who tried their booth.

            ‘I love it’ is cut off when someone speaks over the P.A, “Allison Argent, I love you, and would you be my date this Valentine? From Scott McCall,” Stiles looks over to his best friend who has Allison over his arms, chuckling and smiling from ear to ear, he hears people around him go ‘aww,’ or ‘that’s so sweet,’ or ‘I’m jealous,” he looks at Derek and smiles softly. Derek hasn’t asked him out on a date for Valentine’s Day and honestly it kind of bums him out. He knows that his boyfriend is not a big romantic and Derek would probably spend time reading books than to go on a date with him at a fancy restaurant or something.

            Lunch ended and they all go back to the gym. The line seems to grow longer than they have left it and Stiles knows that this will be a long afternoon. Lydia announces that their booth will close at 3 o’clock and their operation will resume on the last day of the school fair. Tomorrow’s Valentines anyway, everyone would be on dates and eating each other’s faces. Derek goes home after he walks Stiles to the gym. He said something about researching something important, although Stiles doesn’t know what because Beacon Hills has been peaceful for months.

 

 

 

DAY 2

Stiles is at probably one of the worst and hated place in the fair right now. It’s Valentine’s and as soon as he enters the field someone taps his shoulders, again, he forgets to run and so he’s back at the Jail booth again. “What is it now?” he asks, exasperated. These guys are probably getting hundreds of dollars per hour.

            “Today is ‘No Hoodie Day!’” the guard on duty says. Stiles remembers him, he remembers him well.

            “I don’t know if you guys are messing with me or not,” he says. Then the guard shows him their papers and there it is printed under Day 2. “No Hoodie Day.” He huffs and sits down. So far it’s only him and one other guy wearing a grey hoodie. What’s worse than being stuck in jail on a Valentine’s Day? Being stuck in jail on a Valentine’s Day and your boyfriend not answering his goddamned phone to bail him out. So he leaves a message telling him that he’s at the jail booth, again, and would it be kind of him to bail his human ass.

            Twenty minutes later Isaac visits him with Jackson. They both look good and from the looks of it doing well. “Hey, Stiles,” Isaac greets him, “Derek told me you’re here. I’m bailing you out.” Isaac pays for his bail and Stiles is stamped over his hand then freed.

            “Freedom!” he shouts.

            Isaac chuckles and says, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Stiles.”

            “Happy Valentine’s Day, Isaac,” he says back, “You, too, Jackson.”

            “Whatever,” Jackson rolls his eyes but there’s a hint of smirk on his lips. Jackson turns to Isaac and says, “I’m hungry.”

            Isaac and Jackson heads towards the food stalls with Stiles following them when he gets a text from Lydia.

            Lydia: Want you to check something out at the gym.

            Stiles: But we’re closed today.

            Lydia: Just do it!

            He shrugs and heads over to the gym. The doors are slightly ajar and Stiles slips himself through it. There’s an 8 foot plywood wall when you enter the gym that extends from left to right, inside is a blueprint similar to that of a real house and each room is called sections. Stiles enters the makeshift living room, the lights are out which makes it hard to see because all the windows of the gym are covered with thick black cloth but there’s a light coming from the dining area. Their horror house is quite big and there is allotted space specially made for the staff that does the scaring, Stiles walks slowly, careful not to knock anything down, and heads over to the dining area.

            The circular dining table has two china plates with fancy silverwares across each other, and on the middle there’s a vase of Stiles’ favorite flower, the purple orchid that only blooms for several months, and there are candles around the whole room. Stiles is kind of getting a hint of what is happening, but he isn’t about to jinx it so he waits. Then the sound system turns on and a soft melody starts playing. He remembers that song. That melody. It’s his playlist when he’s trying to sleep! Stiles laughs heartily.”Using my sleep playlist as background music, I see,” he says. He knows Derek will hear him.

            “Those are the only song that lyrics don’t include booty shaking,” to his right, from where the entrance to the kitchen is, comes out Derek wearing a fitted black Henley and fitted grey pants. Derek’s smirking at him, leaning over the frame of the makeshift door with his arms crossed over his chest.

            “I have very good taste in music,” he smiled. He looks at Derek and the setting in front of him and suddenly he feels underdressed, “I’m not dressed for this.”

            “You don’t have to be,” Derek walks to him and kisses him softly, “Happy Valentines, Stiles.”

            “Who are you and what have you done with the real Derek?” he jokes and he can see the smirk on Derek’s face.

            “I just figured to give you something special this year,” Derek says as he seats Stiles, “You’re always the one making effort.”

            “Well, color me impressed, Derek Hale,”

            “Good,” Derek smiles and goes back to the kitchen, when he returns he’s carrying a plate of salad and a plate of curly fries.

            “Color me in love,” he whispers. His boyfriend really knows him. Derek chuckles.

            They go on with their lunch uninterrupted. Derek cooked all the meals except for the curly fries. Stiles started playing footsie with Derek when dessert came and then lunch ended with both of them lying on the floor laughing, their fingers intertwined. Lydia would be mad if she sees the mess they made in the dining area but with Derek here with him made it all worth it.

            They go to the field after that. The P.A booth going on and on with dedications, confessions, and requests. Love is in the air, there are red balloons everywhere and couples litter the area.

            He and Derek are eating snow cones when he sees a rope falls on his shoulder. Then two girls smiles up to them and announces, “Congratulations!” then proceeded to drag them over to the Marriage booth. His eyes go comically wide and he looks over at Derek to see him weirdly calm and contented. Not something he would expect from a grumpy alpha. Derek’s even smiling!

            Derek then takes off the rope and walks over to the isle where a ‘priest’ is present, complete with the bible, and Stiles has no idea of what’s happening so he looks around and even got more confused when he sees Isaac and Jackson standing on the makeshift pew, as well as his other pack members, then suddenly two arms links around his and he turns to see his best friend, Scott, and Allison smiling at him. “What’s happening?” he asks.

            “You’re getting married!” Scott beams and they start to walk slowly.

            “Pretend married,” Allison whispers on his ear, “It costs like 20 bucks to get married.”

            “I’m your best man!” Scott says, clearly more excited than everybody else.

            With everybody and the people passing by watching them, he starts to blush. Clearly this is going to be a fake wedding ceremony and he’s marrying Derek Hale. His heart starts to pound in his chest and Scott holds him tighter. He’s getting fake married!

            When he reaches the front of the isle and Scott and Allison had delivered him to Derek, Derek takes his hand and never let go.

            “Do you, Derek Hale,” the fake priest starts, “Take Stiles Stilinski to be your loving husband in sickness and in health, through death do you part?”

            “I do,” Derek whispers, almost inaudible but Stiles heard it perfectly. Then Derek takes one of the rings—comes with the package!—and inserts it to Stiles’ finger.

            “And do you, Stiles Stilinsk—“

            “I do!” he jumps and everybody chuckles.

            “Take Derek Hale to be your loving husband in sickness and in health, through death do you part?”

            “I do,” he squeezes Derek’s hands and feel tears forming on his eyes. He inserts the ring onto Derek’s finger. It may seem silly to some people but to him this is something. This is telling him something. Derek Hale would never make a joke about marrying him and that’s what makes this fake wedding seem so real.

            “I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Stilinski-Hale,” the fake priest announces and they kiss. People cheer, their friends and some random people watching.

            “Best Valentine’s Day ever,” he says and Derek kisses him some more.

            Right then and there the P.A starts and the speaker says, “Congratulations to the newly fake weds, Mr. and Mr. Stilinski-Hale!” and everybody cheer and smiles and everything is perfect.

            “Uh, Stiles Stilinski?” they all pause when the P.A announcer starts again, “Your dad, the Sheriff, is here and wants you to come over to the P.A booth. Thank you.”

            “Uh oh,” is all Stiles can say before grabbing Derek and walking towards the P.A booth. Surely, when he reaches there his dad is waiting for him in his uniform.

            “Daddy-o!” he greets and hugs his dad, “What brings you here at the fair?”

            “I was just passing by and thought I might as well check the fair out when I hear the most ridiculous thing ever,” his dad says and Stiles laughs meekly. “Mind explaining things to me Mr. Stilinski-Hale?”

            “It was my idea!” Derek cuts him off before he can say anything. “I took him out on a date earlier and planned the fake wedding thing. I’m sorry sir.”

            His dad eyes Derek up and down like he does when he’s examining one of his suspects.

            “Daaaad, that was just a fake wedding,” Stiles drawls out.

            “Either way, you’re too young to get married. At least wait until you finish college,”

            “So you agree on Derek marrying me in the possible future?” his eyes go wide and he smiles just as so.

            “I didn’t say anything like that,” his dad says. Although his dad might as well say it. “Anyways, I gotta go back to the station. Have fun you two,” he points to Derek and says, “No funny business tonight, I want him home by 12.”

            “Yes, sir,” Derek straighten up but there’s a smile on his face.

            His dad walks away and he and Derek start laughing.

 

 

DAY 3

It’s the last day of the school fair and there is one thing that Stiles wishes: it’s that hopefully this time he’s not wearing one of the forbidden attire of the day that the stupid Jail booth had decided. His hope is short lived when he sees one of the guards point at him and practically runs towards him. So he runs, too, he just wishes he didn’t wear slippers today. That’s why they’re running after him anyway. That jail booth had already cost him 20 dollars, he’s not about to make them richer by 10 bucks more.

            He swerves and hides and fortunately the guard leaves him alone. He sighs. He can’t afford to be caught this time, his allowance is running low. Although he can always call his boyfriend/fake husband to bail him out anytime but 10 dollars can go a long way in school fair, so he opted on hiding from the jail booth guards and heads over to the gym.

            It’s their last day of operation and there’s already a line forming in front of the gym. Stiles sits next to Allison to help her at the registry when he thinks of a great idea. “Hey, Allison,” he turns to her, “Say I wanna enter the horror house, do I get a discount?”

            “You wanna go in?” she asks, “And I don’t know. Ask Lydia. You can probably go in for free, you know. You practically thought of this whole idea.”

            “Yeah, but I wanna be fair with everyone.” So he buys his ticket and goes inside. Lydia raises her eyebrow at him when he hands her the ticket but leads him inside anyways. He knows where his pack will be positioned he just wanted to see if he will get scared. Stiles enters the living room, someone shouts from the distance, he walks slowly because it’s dark, the smoke machine making it harder to see the ground. He knows someone is stationed behind the couch in the living room but when he goes near it no one pops out. He furrows his brow and continues to walk slowly heading towards the library, but before he can leave the living room he feels someone grab him by the ankle and he shouts and flails and looks at the ground and sees someone’s hand holding onto his ankle and he shouts some more. Maybe this is not a good idea.

            Isaac pops out from the ground and gives him a weird look. He’s in human form, “Stiles?” he says, “What are you doing here?”

            “Nothing,” he pants, “You know, just trying our booth or something.”

            “How was it?”

            “Not scary enough.”

            Isaac chuckles, “You should move on so people would come in. Lydia will drag you if you take too long.”

            “She does that?”

            “One time,” Isaac says, “You don’t wanna know.”

            So he moves on, and Isaac goes back to his station. He enters the library and finds Erica there. He definitely did not scream this time. They talk for a while before moving on because Lydia radioed her.

            He goes to the master bedroom and admires the power of what money can do for once. There’s a queen size bed next to a makeshift window, a nightstand complete with a lamp, the smoke machine still reaches inside the room so Stiles looks at the ground, wary that someone would grab his ankle again. There’s a big closet across the bed and Stiles knows that someone is supposed to be stationed there, he thinks its Jackson or Kira but when he cautiously opens the closet there’s no one there. Suddenly he feels someone looking from behind him and he turns around slowly to find two red eyes staring intently at him. He immediately knows its Derek because he’s the only one with the red eyes, though he didn’t know Derek volunteered again this time. It’s dark, someone is screaming their lungs off in the distance, and the smoke machine makes it even more creepy and scary and if he’s one of the regular people he would have fainted right then and there. Now he knows why their booth is so popular. Slowly, Derek’s silhouette advances and Stiles can see him clearly. He hears Derek purr as he wraps his arms around Stiles. They stay like that for a while until Stiles says, “I didn’t know you were here.”

            “Isaac told me you were here so I wanted to surprise you,”

            “Hmm,” he hums and says, “Well I’m surprised.”

             “Not as surprised as Isaac told me,” he can see Derek smirk and he punches him lightly on his chest.

            “That was a manly scream,”

            “Very manly,” Derek nods. He’s still smirking when he runs his hands under Stiles’ shirt which makes him catch his breath.

            “Not here,” he says but his mouth betrays him when Derek kisses him and he kisses back. “Lydia will get mad.”

            “Fuck Lydia,”

            “No, no!” he looks at Derek and kisses him again, “Fuck me. Not her.”

            “Okay,” Derek says and smirks, kissing him hard and nipping on his neck and shoulders.

            Stiles’ hands slowly travel down Derek’s body when they hear a pounding from the next room.

            “Get a room you two!” It’s Scott, “I can smell your boner from here!”

            They laugh quietly. They lie on the bed, cuddling, it seems like an episode on Addam’s Family with people screaming in the background and them being all romantic on the bed.  They talk about stuffs like college, the pack, their future. Stiles wishes he can stay there forever, with Derek beside him.

            Then Lydia’s head pops in and says, “I swear to God if you two don’t get a room I will skin you alive and wear your skins as jackets.” She points at Stiles and says, “You, get moving,” and to Derek she says, “And you, go back to scaring people. I’m not paying you to cuddle with your fake husband.”

            “You’re not paying me,” Derek says and Stiles tells him that they will split the profit after the fair is over, “Okay then give my share to Stiles.”

            She rolls her eyes and mutters something about married couples and shit, Stiles can’t help but feel warm and tingly on the inside. “Will she get mad if I blow you in here?”

            “Probably,”

            “I WILL GET MAD IF YOU DO SOMETHING IN THERE!” it’s Scott again. They laugh and stand up, kissing Derek one last time before promising a night filled with fun and adventure (wink wink).

 

All in all their booth got the highest sales with the Jail booth just behind them. Ten percent is to be donated to the school but with the substantial amount they made it didn’t actually matter. When the day was over the pack decided to celebrate with boxes of pizza and beer at Derek’s house. After the pack had left and Derek was taking a quick shower, Stiles wore that lingerie Derek gave him that Christmas and sprawled himself on Derek’s bed. When Derek came Stiles grins at him and all he saw were pure hunger from his Alpha’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> let me know what you guys think.  
> thank you for reading!
> 
> p.s when i was in h.s i was caught by a jail guard myself.


End file.
